callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang of An'heist
The Fang of An'heist (also known as the Thulian Scythe) is one of the four Thulian weapons featured in the Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies map The Frozen Dawn. Overview The Fang of An'heist once belonged to An'heist, the first of the Deathraven Order, an ender of paths and the son of Twilight. Out of the four Raven Lords, An'heist had the most rage, fire, and vengeance than any other Raven Lord, as he believed that Thule had stolen what was once rightfully his. Like the other three Thulian weapons, the weapon was hidden away within the lost city of Thule, being kept hidden within the Phylactery. when the Sycthe is swung at a zombie or a pest, it will instantly kill them. it will also kill zombies when player turns around while swinging it. but it is also possible to use the weapon against Wustlings. Obtaining the Thulian Scythe The player must traverse to the Phylactery and interact with the stone containing the Deathraven symbol near the doorway to the Morgue. Upon interacting with the stone, the player will be locked in a certain part of the Phylactery and be forced to fend off against a horde of zombies. After surviving for about a minute, the Thulian Scythe will appear before the Deathraven symbol, to which the player can obtain. Obtaining the Fang of An'heist Within the Crash Site is a wire, located across from the M30 Luftwaffe Drilling weapon locker, which the player can obtain. With the Thulian Scythe, the player must acquire the spine of a Corpse Eater by killing one with the scythe and pressing the interacting button. Once the spine and wire have been obtained, the player can place them on a small makeshift holding device along the pool of blood in the Phylactery. The player must then place the scythe down and kill zombies near it. Upon killing enough zombies, the blade of the scythe will go ablaze. The player must wait for two rounds until the blade cools off. The player can then take the scythe, but the player cannot use it. The player must now take one of the Thulian Transports. This will send the player to the Deathraven trial room, where the player can obtain the Fang of An'heist. The player must now kill the two empowered Corpse Eaters and three Wüstlings found in the room. Upon killing all five enemies, the player will be send back to the map and be rewarded with the Fang of An'heist. Use With the Fang of An'heist, the player has the ability to "cheat death". By melee killing a fully empowered Corpse Eater with the normal melee button, the player can press in the right analogue stick to activate this ability. When the player receives a fatal blow from an enemy whilst holding out the Fang of An'heist, the player will "cheat death" and send out a massive shockwave, stunning nearby enemies. Achievements/Trophies * Deathraven's Chosen - In The Frozen Dawn, survive the trials of the Deathraven. * Weapon Lord - In The Frozen Dawn, kill 100 zombies with each Raven Weapon in a single match. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons